


Secret Lovers

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slashy fanvid I made for my blog. But is it really any surprise that Starsky and Hutch are secret lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on tumblr!! :-)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katewatchingstarskyandhutch


End file.
